La muerte del alquimista de acero
by Dual Couple
Summary: Un suceso que tendra varios puntos de vista  colección de One shots
1. Bullet

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood

**_Disclaimer:_** Esta serie no nos pertenece, es de Hiromi Arakawa, nosotros la usamos sin fines de lucro.

La muerte del alquimista de acero

Muerte 1: Bullet

Las palabras que había contenido Edward en su garganta le quemaban como brazas ardientes, Scar estaba frente a él, la anciana en Xerxes le había contado lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás. Su trampa había funcionado y ahora la presa los miraba como si fuera el mismo depredador, una a una las palabras salieron de su garganta dejándole un enorme sentimiento de vacio y enojo.

Detrás de los alquimistas apareció la rubia mecánica quien se había preocupado al oír lo que decía la radio de la milicia, escuchó cada una de las palabras que el rubio le lanzaba a su enemigo. No entendía al principio pero después escuchó la verdad que revelo el chico y su mundo se quebró en mil pedazos, su pecho le dolió y se hincó.

Alphonse gritó y el alquimista de acero volteó; la chica miró una pistola en el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó, quería que el dolor desapareciera con su causante, aquel hombre de Ishbal que les había dado bastantes problemas a sus amigos. No supo lo que hacia al empuñar el arma, solo la vio como el instrumento que haría que la opresión en su pecho se fuera, tocó el gatillo de aquel revolver y sintió el frio del metal.

-¡Baja esa arma!- ordenó Edward

-No, ¡pagara por lo que ha hecho!-replicó llorando

- Tal vez un día la muerte me reclame-dijo el hombre en un tono cortante-pero aun no he terminado con mi misión y no dejare que tu la tomes, se que me lo merezco pero aun no es el tiempo-preparó su única técnica, destrucción de materia orgánica.

Se abalanzó a la chica y ella en un reflejo involuntario contrajo su mano accionando el gatillo. Scar se detuvo con una cara de perplejidad ante lo que había sucedido. Un golpe seco inundo el callejón así como el sonido metálico del arma al caer, la chica se tapó la boca ante lo que había hecho.

El suelo se tiño de carmesí al correr de la sangre de aquel que había sucumbido ante la bala, Alphonse se impresiono con lo que vio y solo pudo gritar una sola palabra.

-¡HERMANO!-

Edward se había movido para proteger, con su automail, a Winry del ataque de Scar, pero el disparo había ido desde su espalda hasta su corazón. El hombre en la confusión salió corriendo para perderse entre los edificios.

La chica se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de la persona que más quería en el mundo, su mirada se desencajo al ver como la sangre iba hacia el drenaje.

-¡Edward!- gritó Winry desconsolada- ¡Ed levántate! No quise… ¡Perdóname!- se recostó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Otro ruido la hizo voltear. El casco de Alphonse yacía a su lado y el resto de la armadura también, el sello de sangre que anclaba el alma del chico comenzaba a desvanecerse, tal vez era consecuencia de la alquimia usada para traerlo.

-No, esto no puedes ser posible-dijo en shock-¿POR QUÉ?-grito nuevamente.

-000-

Casi un año después del suceso Winry iba diariamente a la tumba hecha para sus amigos, en especial lo hacia por que se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho y que su amor por el alquimista de acero le daba un grado mas grande de remordimiento por ser ella la que le había quitado al vida y no un asesino de Ishbal. Su figura era más delgada que antes por que había dejado de comer bien, solo lo hacia por la insistencia de su abuela, algunas veces iba a la casa destruida y recordaba aquel día que Edward se había vuelto un estatal.

Ahora ella estaba recostada en la tumba a la derecha de Trisha Elric que decía:

"Edward y Alphonse Elric, Alquimistas Estatales, Los recordaremos por siempre"

Era primavera y un ramo de flores estaba ahí, todos los meses aparecía uno fresco como si alguien también le doliera que ellos se hubieran ido; solo un susurro se oyó en el silencio

-¡Quiero morir!-una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y en ese instante un aura carmesí inundo el ambiente, sintió como su vida se diluía y sonrió al tener lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, pero después se vio envuelta por cientos de almas alrededor de un gran ojo de iris gris

-¡Lo conseguí!-Oyó decir a una voz que provenía directamente de aquel ojo extraño.

"La muerte no es un castigo, es mas un premio"

Rey Einon de "Dragon heart"

__**Fulltime:** A mi me encanto.

**Huachi_sama:** Hay que dejar que los lectores tambien opinen ¿no crees?

**Fulltime:** Ok, sobres con antrax, mentadas (dulces de menta no sean mal pensados), o algun insulto pasenlo al enlace que dice reviews.

**Huachi_sama:** como dicen por ahi... su opinion es importante


	2. Suicide

_Full Metal Alchemist_

_La muerte del alquimista de acero_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes originales no nos pertenecen; solo la historia aquí publicada**_

_**Este es un songfic la canción es Rain (fandub de Dualkey) búsquenla en Youtube**_

_Muerte 2.- Suicide_

La perdida de Alphonse a manos del homúnculo Greed había dejado muy mal a su hermano mayor. Después de ese suceso Edward se había refugiado en las ruinas de su antigua casa, con alquimia formo un cuarto improvisado y día a día su salud se deterioraba, Winry en su afán de sacarlo de su depresión lo visitaba diariamente.

La luz de un nuevo día iluminaba Resembool y la chica rubia subía a la casa de los Elric, al acercarse oyó un murmullo que elevo su tono cuando ella abrió la puerta.

_-Mentiras y verdades que antes lograba distinguir se diluyen justo frente a mi; amor y amistad el calor de un hogar son cosas que ya no comprendo mas.-_

-Ed, te traje el desayuno-

-Winry… -el chico se veía mal, su pelo desaliñado y su ropa estaba hecha harapos-gra… gracias-

La chica siguió avanzando, se acomodo en la cama de piedra donde estaba él sentado. Lo miro con tristeza ya no era ni la sombra del Edward que ella conocía.

-Ed… ¿podrías dejar de atormentarte por un día?-

-¡Lo hare Win!, hoy es el día que esperaba- una sonrisa mustia apareció en su rostro

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Hoy es un día especial, es el día en que… transmutamos a mamá-

-¿No me digas que intentaras revivir a Alphonse?-reclamó histérica

-Aprendí mi lección y se que no podré traerlo de vuelta, no abriría la puerta otra vez-

-Esos recuerdos te hacen daño, debes seguir adelante- dejó la pequeña olla que tenia en sus manos y lo abrazó

_-Pensaste que al marcharme y decirme que estarías bien ya no me podría preocupar. No lo entiendes en verdad, no me puedes consolar, escape en lugar de enfrentar mi error-_

-Eso no es cierto, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para salvarlo-

-¡No fue suficiente!-sollozó un poco

-Ed… Sabes que estoy aquí y puedes hablar conmigo-

-¡No es cierto!- se alejo un poco del abrazo- eso no es lo que vi en tu rostro cuando traje la armadura de Al en mis brazos hecha añicos-

Una llovizna comenzó a caer fuera del cuartucho improvisado, sin decir otra palabra se levantó y salió de ahí.

_-¿Como vivir así con los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad? El tiempo solo la logra acrecentar, ya no quiero cerrar los ojos pues me comienza a atormentar el recuerdo de tu gesto de decepción-_

-Te has convertido en alguien diferente- dijo Winry siguiéndolo- ya no eres aquel Ed que conocí de niña, incluso cuando paso lo de tu madre no dejaste que eso te acabara buscaste una respuesta, se que no fue la mejor pero lo intentaste; después, cuando perdiste tu brazo, tu pierna y el cuerpo de Al no desististe y buscaste la manera de arreglar tu error. ¿Ahora solo te rindes?-

-No lo entiendes, nunca lo has entendido del todo-exclamo levantando la voz

Ed levantó el rostro y hacia la lluvia

_-¿Cuando irá esta intensa lluvia a parar? ya se esta combinando con mis frías lagrimas ¿Cuando más tengo que soportar que llueva alrededor? ¿Precisamente me escoge por tanto dolor?-_

-Me asusta que pienses así Edward, incluso a Al no le gustaría oírte hablar de esa manera-

-Al… le fallé Win… como le fallé a mamá, ¡como fallé con todo!- gritó con furia

-Edward, quiero decirte algo… hace tiempo me di cuenta de que eras alguien muy importante para mi-habló calmada

-Eso no debería influir- bajó el tono

-¡Claro que si!, Edward Elric… ¡Yo te amo!-

_-Aunque el tiempo se agota solo queremos encontrar un lugar para volver a empezar, pero nuestra intención es opacada por el pasado que no nos deja en paz.-_

-Eso no tiene que ser. El pasado no debe influir, mira hacia adelante Ed-

-Lo intentaría pero ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar-

-¿Quieres decir que no lucharías? ¿Ni siquiera por mi?-

-No confío en mi Winry-

-Yo si lo hago, se que puedes salir adelante. ¡Deja de lamentarte!, ¡maldición!-dijo desesperada

_-¿Como puedes confiar en un cobarde que escapo de su error? E intentas consolarme dándome valor ¿Como podré olvidar si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar? Las lágrimas se han vuelto algo común.-_

Ella avanzo para quedar tras el y lo giró para verlo a la cara

-¡Vuelve a decir que no lo intentaras por mi!, ¡dímelo a los ojos y ya no te molestaré!- Ed volteó el rostro

-Es un poco difícil por que yo también comenzaba a sentir algo por ti, cuando abriste mi reloj y vi tu rostro de vergüenza me dije a mi mismo que te protegería de todo daño-

-¿Y que pasó?-reclamó la chica

-Qué ahora yo soy el que te está haciendo ese daño-

-Edward…-

_-El dolor no se puede borrar con facilidad aunque las cicatrices estén sanando solo son consecuencias de mis pecados y aunque desee aun no los puedo expiar-_

-¡Demonios! ¡Puedes dejar de echarte toda la culpa!-

-Win... –la miró sorprendido, ella estaba llorando también

-¡No me digas nada! ¡Reacciona! ¡Vuelve a vivir! Pareces un niño pequeño que perdió todo-

-Lo perdí todo-

-Aun me tienes a mí-

-No puedo- se alejó un poco- por que ya he decidido mi destino-

-¿Volverás a irte?-

-Si y no volveré nunca mas-

-Si tú te vas, yo te sigo-

-Al lugar a donde voy no me puedes acompañar-

-¿Por qué?-

-La abuela se quedaría sola-

-No me importa-

_-¿Cuando irá esta intensa lluvia a parar? ya se esta combinando con mis frías lagrimas ¿Cuando mas tengo que soportar que llueva alrededor? ¿O simplemente me dejo llevar?-_

-Ed… ¡solo dime a donde irás!-

-El boleto de mi destino me lo diste tu-levanto su automail

-Espera un segundo… ¿no irás…?-

Se tapo la boca e iba a correr hacia el cuando oyó un palmeo y un brillo azul la detuvo; el brazo mecánico se había convertido en una navaja y él lo sostenía contra su pecho.

-Winry todavía tienes un futuro y es sin mi; esto es lo que debo hacer. La vida de Alphonse se acabó por mi incapacidad de hacer algo, se lo debo. ¡Mi deseo es verlo de nuevo y también a mi madre!, ¿Me entiendes?-

-¡No te entiendo!- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, sus pies no se movían por el terror de ver a Edward así-¡no lo hagas, te lo ruego!-

-¡Adiós!-la navaja atravesó la fina piel y carne para llegar cerca del corazón

-¡EDDDDD!-

La chica lo alcanzó antes de que golpeara al suelo, la herida era grave y sabia que aunque buscara ayuda seria demasiado tarde

_-Se que esta lluvia se ha vuelto parte de mi y caerá evocando mis tropiezos. Por favor, mientras llueve solo mantente junto a mí. ¡Solo tu puedes ayudar a mi corazón!-_

Exhalo por última vez y Winry se quedo llorando sobre el cuerpo del amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola amigos, este Fic lo traía muy enterrado en mi mente pero al fin salió a la luz, lo bueno es que Dreamgirl no esta aquí conmigo, su opinión es importante buena o mala.**

**Sayonara**

**Huachi_sama (Dual Couple two)**


End file.
